


you guess, i guess

by luni



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Can you blame him, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, chris is very curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luni/pseuds/luni
Summary: "Maybe Yuuri will tell me. I can be pretty convincing.""Good luck with that- he's very good at keeping his mouth shut."





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short i'm ashamed i'll fight myself  
> enjoy anyway i guess~

Victor bares his teeth, smiling over the rim of his glass, as Christophe questions him about Yuuri's _eros persona_  in bed. It's not the first time he asks, but Victor is a patient man so he indulges him.

  
"I'm not telling," he sighs, busying his mouth with a splash of cold beer to buy precious seconds. Christophe's stare is unwavering, as he rests his chin on clasped hands and his nose scrunches up.

  
"I'll take that as a yes."

 

 

_He gasps and shivers, naked body writhing under Yuuri's clothed form, wrists bound together so tightly that the pain burns all the way down his shoulders. He tugs, trying to free himself from the headboard, because he wants to feel on his reddened skin the sting of the rope, and because he wonders, 'what is he going to do to me if I disobey him-'_

  
_"I told you to stay still."_

 

 

Victor crosses his legs under the table, taking his sweet time to put the glass down, as if it could break at any second. "I'm not stopping you, Chris. You hardly ever listen anyway."

  
He doesn't meet Christophe's eyes when he speaks up, thick Italian accent bathing his words in mirth. "I'm just so curious, Victor. You used to tell me everything about your adventures."

  
"What I have with Yuuri isn't an adventure," he retorts, even if Christophe knows - hell, the whole world knows - but it makes Victor feel better. It makes _Yuuri_ feel better.

"And that's why I'm so interested."

Victor bites his lower lip.

 

 

 _Yuuri holds his thighs_ hard _as he fucks him, deep and deliberately slow: Victor's body aches all over, he is a mess, rope digging into his wrists, sweaty hair falling on his left eye, flushed skin covered in small little marks and a few dark hickeys scattered across his chest. Pleasure builds and flows under his skin, scratches at his pained muscles, coils up in his lap, and he's breathless, throaty moans singing Yuuri's praises._

  
_"Please-_ ah _, please, Yuuri-" he arches his back, asking for more, begging at any chance he's given, because Yuuri is so good and Victor is being so good for him, isn't he? He hopes Yuuri appreciates the way he thrusts back on his cock, letting all kinds of sounds out of his mouth._

  
_A rougher thrust of Yuuri's hips punches a breathless gasp out of Victor's swollen, parted, red lips: he pushes his thumb on the lower one, wet and plump, and switching to a faster and shallower pace he moans, "I'm going to fuck your mouth when I'm done down here."_

_The same thumb sweeps down on the head of his cock, smeared in precum, and Victor bites his own lip to the point of drawing blood._

 

 

Christophe is still watching him, expectantly: Victor clears his throat, crossing his thighs a bit tighter.

  
"I guess it shows up, sometimes."

  
"You guess." A faint trace of irritation flashes through Christophe's face, but he's still entertained.

  
All Victor can do is shrug, hiding behind the half-full glass once again, and an amused snort is the prompt answer from his friend. "Maybe Yuuri will tell me. I can be pretty convincing."

  
"Good luck with that," laughs Victor, and rubs at the long sleeve covering the irritated skin of his wrist. "He's very good at keeping his mouth shut."

  
"I know my way around people's mouths."

  
"I missed your innuendos~"

  
Christophe cracks a fond smile, rising from his seat. "I should get going. You might want some vaseline for those wrists, if you ask me."

  
"Ah, _casse-toi_ , Chris."

 

 

That evening, a very embarrassed Yuuri shows him a photo sent by Christophe a few minutes before. The only comment that comes with it is, _I could lend you some_.

  
"Chris has an impressive collection of vaseline jars."

  
Victor grimaces.

  
"He does."


End file.
